Fusion Fall: Story of a Nothing
by EmbraceinBetween
Summary: It's 90's Cartoon Network with a few other friends such as, Adventure Time, Flapjack, and Chowder. What's not to love?
1. Chapter 1

FusionFall

Chapter 1

"Huh," I said groggily, sitting up from the grassy ground. "How did I get here?" I looked up at the sky. It had a greenish tint as stars were falling. I stared at it for a while. It didn't seem to stop. Endless meteors tumbling left and right to who knows where. One in particular caught my eye. The light seemed to grow. Soon, however, I came to the horrible realization that it was charging straight for me! I yelled and quickly ran for it before it smashed on the earth I once laid upon.

An eerie green pod rested in the crater that could have easily been my remains.

"Holy…" I started but was interrupted by a disturbing sight; green ooze seeped from the pod like sweat. The ooze took forms as green blobs with a single antenna on the back of their heads. "What the heck?"

The blobs coughed up more ooze, which streamed into the ground and caused green veins within the ground. They attacked trees, plants, grass, anything to spread their infectious goo.

The pod produced more. Now there was an army of the green blobs. I got scared and ran away, planning on telling someone, but the monsters were now chasing me. They were even faster than me. I tried my hardest to lose them; jumping over fallen trees, zigzagging my path, but nothing stopped the creatures' onslaught.

Focusing more on my escape than my route, I tripped over a large root that had broken through the ground. I was surely doomed for the creatures weren't even three feet away.

"Hey, hold on!" I heard a girl's voice say from above me. In a blue stream of light, the owner of that voice stood between me and my assailants. She took a deep breath in, and then wailed at a loud, high pitch. Though my hearing was temporarily impaired, the green blobs exploded from the scream. "That takes care of that." The blonde haired girl in a bright blue dress with a black stripe around the middle turned to me. Her eyes matched perfectly with her outfit, the most amazing sky blue I ever remember seeing. And I don't remember much except my name.

"Thanks, I thought I was dead for sure." I said getting up and brushing my green jacket off.

"It's what I do. Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, just this ringing in my ears." I tried to get out by sticking my pink in my ear.

"Oops, hehe, sorry about that. It'll go away soon. I'm Bubbles."

"My name's Alex. Could you possibly tell me where I am?"

"You're in Pokey Oaks Park." Bubbles said excitedly.

"Pokey Oaks Park? I don't remember going out of my house before…" I tried to think back at what before was supposed to be, but my mind only drew blanks.

"You've probably hit your head. Come on, I'll take you to the Professor, he might have a way to jog your memory back." She put an arm around my waist as she held my arm over her shoulder. "Hang on," she laughed and shot us into the sky, her blue light trailing behind her.

[_We're flying? We're flying!_]

"Aaaaaaah! How is this possible?" I cried.

"It's one of my powers, silly. I'm Bubbles remember? How can you forget about the Powerpuff Girls?" she giggled.

"The who?"

"Man, you must be from a different world."

Minutes later we landed in the yard of a white house with three circular windows on the second story. The house was oddly cubic.

"Come on in," Bubbles insisted as she opened the front door. She led me inside and told me to sit on the couch. "Professor, you home?"

"Yes I am, what do you need, sweetie." A tall man with short black hair and dressed in a lab coat and black pants stepped into the room, pipe in hand. "You never fail to make a new friend every day, huh?"

"This is Alex; he can't remember anything except his name. Can you use your smarts to help him?" Bubbles pleaded while floating over to him.

"Bubbles, I'm afraid I can't do much about amnesia." The Professor said sticking his pipe in his mouth to take a puff.

"But…" she looked at me sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, Alex, but when I hold someone's hand I can look into that person's memories, even if they have amnesia. Professor, his mind is a blank slate. I couldn't find anything except his name and the moment Planet Fusion took his world."

"What?" both the Professor and I asked at the same time.

"Hmmm, Bubbles, I'm sure your sisters need your help. Will you please assist them?" The man had a stern look on his face.

"Oh right," Bubbles looked at sorrowfully again, then flew off to aid her sisters.

"Alex, you can make yourself comfortable, turn on the TV if you'd like." He gestured to the remote on the table in front of me. "I have some important business to attend to." He walked back into the kitchen. I heard his shoes connect with the tile floor, a door open and then shut.

I looked at the remote, picked up, and pressed the power button, but only for background noise. Instead of watching the television, I stepped into the kitchen. I counted my feet until it matched the Professors. It led me to the door he must have entered through. I opened it ever so slightly, just enough for me to peek through, but not a noticeable amount.

Inside the Professor was talking to someone, but I couldn't see who, just a large computer.

"Do you think it's possible, Dexter? Could people from other worlds latch onto the terrafusers and crash here too?" he asked his computer screen.

"I believe most things are possible. The boy doesn't remember anything except his name and the last moments on his world. Perhaps he might have been encased in a terrafusers. That would explain why he didn't burn up in the atmosphere." Dexter theorized in an odd accent. "It seems the fusion matter might also affect memories. Professor, you might be right. This boy is from another world."

I couldn't get a clear look at Dexter, but I didn't care. I had run out the front door. My head was about to burst with questions, I didn't know what else to do. I stopped once I got a few feet away from the house. I was still exhausted from my first run.

I looked up into the green sky and saw something I didn't expect to see; a meld of several planets covered in the same green ooze that made those monsters.

"What the heck is going on?" the question was meant to no one, but that Professor still answered.

"That is Planet Fusion. It intends to invade and swallow our world, the same as it did to yours." He explained as I turned to him. "Alex, I believe you can help us."


	2. Chapter 2

FusionFall

Chapter 2

The Professor and I entered Dexter's house and soon after, his laboratory. It was hard to believe that the massive structure of chrome hallways and computer screens was hidden underneath the house. It seemed to be bigger than the neighborhood above us.

"This way, gentlemen." Dexter said as he led us through his technological maze. "Computer, any updates on Downtown's status?"

"Terrafuzers have not been landing near City Point yet. However the infection from Habitat Homes seems to be braving its border."

"So atleast we have control of our latest technology. I may have to abandon this lab for its enhanced version in Tech Square. Would you mind looking after this lab so that the fusion monsters can't get a hold of my records, Professor?"

"Of course, Dexter." The Professor accepted.

"Thank you. Now, for why I brought you here." Dexter tapped a code into the computer keyboard and hatch opened in the floor. A small pillar arose from the concealed hole. It held a sword of some sort. "I've dubbed this weapon the Fusion Blade. This is an interesting piece I found in my research regarding these monsters. This popped out of a terrafuzer that I am now examining. However, it took a great deal to get it to my lab. It sapped the energy out of me wickedly fast. Both Dee Dee and I had to take turns to get this inside here."

"The fusion matter reveals something every day." The Professor fidgeted with the pipe in his mouth. I stood back and listened, not wanting to ruin their train of thought.

"Yes, and now you, Alex, have shown up without a single piece of knowledge of where you are from, yet you know your name." Dexter turned and inquisitive eye on me, looking me up and down, he continued. "It may be hard for you to hear this, but you possibly are the sole survivor of your world and somehow landed here with the help of a terrafuzer. Be that as it may, you then must have been subject to infectious fusion molecules. Now the odd part is here: you and this sword seemed to have arrived almost at the exact same time. This leads me to believe two things. One, you somehow forged a weapon with your subconscious desire for vengeance. Two, Fuse has sent you and the weapon to serve as a catalyst, a trump card for the war he has waged."

I felt taken aback and blurted out,

"The last memory I have is of me in my house, watching T.V." Once it was out, though, I realized how lame that actually sounded.

"Being that the case, I wish you to wield the Fusion Blade, or at the very least try."

I went over to the weapon. The hilt resembled a wrench; only a prong was as large as the hilt and turned upside down serving as a hilt guard. Above that prong was a small, skinny sphere which led to the strong blade. Picking up, my head filled with inaudible voices and noises, as if it were trying to communicate with me. I didn't understand a word, but I knew what it was trying to do. After a few seconds of the hypnotic sounds, I came back to my senses.

"Well," Dexter prodded. "Do you feel weak, tired, anything?"

"Honestly, I feel nothing. I mean, it's as if I were just holding any other thing." I said trying not to disappoint him. My words had the exact opposite effect on Dexter, and the Professor.

"Astounding," The Professor exclaimed.

"Very, do you mind if I get a sample of your DNA?"

I shrugged, "No, guess not." But before Dexter could say anything else, a doorbell rang and girl with long red hair appeared on the monitor behind him.

"Blossom, come on in." Dexter pressed another button on the keyboard and the girl from the screen was standing, rather floating, in front of us. She had on a pink shirt and skirt, similar to Bubbles's dress

"Still no sight of monsters anywhere in City Hall or Townsville Center." Blossom said as a greeting.

"That's good news; I assume your sisters will have similar reports?" The Professor asked.

"Hopefully," She crossed her arms. "I think I saw Buttercup headed this way a while ago."

"Excellent. Blossom, I don't believe you've met our new recruit. This is Alex." Dexter pointed over to me.

"Nice to meet you. Bubbles has already told me about your predicament. Don't worry, if anyone can help you, it'd be Professor Utonium and Dexter." She smiled; oddly it reminded me of Bubbles's smile. I couldn't help thinking if they were related in a way.

Again Dexter's doorbell rang and he just pressed the same button he did with Blossom. "That must be Buttercup."

A girl with short black hair, a green jacket with a vertical strip and 10 on the left side, and jeans started to debrief the boy genius,

"Orchid Bay and Marquee Row are safe for now."

"Buttercup, meet Alex, and hopefully that is the last introduction of the day." Dexter said. He seemed a bit perturbed about the formalities.

"Blossom, where is Bubbles?" Professor Utonium asked.

"She went to check on the site where she found Alex. She should be back any minute."

As if she summoned her by name, Dexter's bell rang once again and a look of terror was on Bubbles's face.

"What's wrong?" the Professor spoke, though he probably knew the answer.

"Pokey Oaks Park, it's absolutely trashed! The trees have twisted into terrible shapes, and the ground is too poisonous to even float near it! All the wild life there is dying, and the place is overrun with Fuse's monsters! We have to do something now!" She cried. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Without thinking about anything at all I blurted out,

"I'll go!" It took everyone by surprise, including me. [_What did I just do?_] I thought.

Dexter turned an unsure eye toward the Professor while he turned an encouraging "why-not" eye to him. Dex caved in.

"Alright, let's see you in action. More than likely the source of that infection is the Mother-fuzer. Destroy that and you should reduce its spread."

I nodded and followed Bubbles out of Dexter's house. She grabbed me and took off toward the spot where it all started. Only this time, it looked worse. Bubbles's description was only half of what she and I were afraid of. Not only were the trees gnarled and ragged, the spawns had taken other forms. They seemed to have taken random scraps to form monstrous bodies for themselves. Huge rock beasts, newspapers folded into a ninja shape, some were even just spinning blades with legs. I couldn't believe it.

"Wait, how will you get to the Mother-fuzer?" Bubbles asked. Though I couldn't explain it, I knew I would be fine, just like I was when I touched the Fusion Blade.

"I'll be alright, just land here; you can go to a comfortable height and use aerial attacks."

She did I said and flew up about five feet. Nothing seemed out of the norm when I waited for a reaction. Good, just as I anticipated. I looked up and nodded at Bubbles, she pointed ahead of me. [_That must be the direction of the Mother-fuzer_.] I set off straight and caught the attention of those walking blades. I defended well and retaliated even better, better than I thought I could anyway. The rock beasts swarmed on me as well and like their friends they fell. I completely avoided the newspaper ninjas thanks to Bubbles's laser eyes.

Now I was in front of the massive pod that was no higher than my knee before. [_Destroy it and you should reduce the infection._] Not knowing what else to do, I stabbed it. A strange force over took me. I felt weary, weak, and nauseous. I was sucking up the infection like a vacuum. When it was done, I blacked out on the spot. What felt like an eternity later, a blurred image emerged from the darkness. I saw myself lying down with cuts and bruises. Slivers of fusion matter, however, seeped in and healed them instantly. But that was all I saw and I returned to total unconsciousness.


End file.
